


Fresh, Never Frozen

by discount_tsuyu



Category: Wendy's (Restaraunt)
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, Fast Food, KFC, McDonald's, Other, Panda Express, Restaraunt, Subway, Taco Bell, Wendy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discount_tsuyu/pseuds/discount_tsuyu
Summary: The Coffee Toffee Twisted Frosty is back!





	Fresh, Never Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my life

Finding a decent place to dine was hard, but not giving in to eating at your favourite place was harder, especially when it was a fast food joint and you were on a diet. It  _was_ Wendy's though, and everyone was always talking about how Wendy's was supposedly healthier and 

(tastier)

how their food was  _always_ fresh, which you highly doubted considering it  _is_ a fast food chain. That means worldwide, and there's bound to be some place holding not as fresh beef as the rest of the lot. It was just impossible for every single Wendy's restaurant to be up to code. And of course you ended up eating there anyways, all the time in fact, even if you  _were_ on a stupid diet. That much was true as you pushed through the glass door, cool air brushing up against your cheeks and blowing your hair back out of your face. And this one was always clean, allowing you to appreciate the environment even more.

It wasn't like icky McDonald's, where everything was gross and slimy (including the food). It was spotless, and it was incredible. The staff was always so sweet and patient, and the tension and aching you felt from long days at work were immediately released, ghosting off your body like dry ice. You ordered a vanilla Frosty and a small fry, what with your appetite being oddly small today you weren't planning on eating a Baconator, which is what you usually ordered. When you finally found a free seat and got comfortable you realized just how busy it was today, and smiled. 

 ** _It's Better Here._**  

A big banner read, hung up above the side entrance. They weren't lying, it was  _way_  better here. It was also lunch, so that would explain the incredible quantity of humans filling the area. Well, it wasn't that much, but it was enough for every seat to be sat in. You pulled out your phone and texted your mom about how busy it was and took a picture of the room for emphasis when the flash went off and you put your phone back down, looking at the picture.

Then you noticed something.

A girl? A boy? They made direct eye contact with the camera and winked, holding up bunny ears with their two first fingers. Your eyes flew back up to look over at where the stranger sat and there they were, staring at you, their hands clasped together, resting their chin. You blinked. They smiled. Their eyes bore into you, bright blue and shining in the sun coming through the perfect glass window. Eyes half lidded, their grin only stretched as you became more and more uncomfortable, squirming in your seat. This was not happening, why were they staring at you? Did you do something wrong? Accidentally cut them in line? And they held the  _most_  uncanny resemblance to...

the mascot.

When you finally managed to look back up, they were gone and suddenly there was whispering near your ear. You shivered.

"You seem to come here a lot..." Their lips brushed over the tip of your ear as a single finger trailed up your spine and over your shoulder, a hand resting there. A soft sigh escaped your lips, leaving them ajar. "I really appreciate that, you know how essential loyal customers are, at least I'm assuming you do,"

They giggled and you turned to face them, their lips only a few centimeters away from yours. You could feel their breath blow against yours, hot and heavy. Or maybe that was just yours, it was hard to tell when you were this close to someone else. Their deep red hair came down in pigtails and was teasing your cheeks; your hot, red cheeks.

You took into account how quiet the room had suddenly become but didn't question it any further, you should have, but you couldn't as they took your hand in theirs and barely tore off your arm dragging you into the bathroom, slamming the lock on the stall shut and pushing you up against the wall.

Their hands were rough and unforgiving and you couldn't help but wonder if they were like this with all of their "customers", as they roamed your breasts and came to rest down on your hip bones, nails digging into the skin. They were still smiling when they rammed their lips against yours, kissing you with such passion you didn't have time to breathe, feeling the weight of their body press down against yours you felt light headed and dizzy. You were both gasping for air, you cheeks hot and your eyes heavy when the kiss broke apart, but it didn't last long until they were kissing you again, even rougher than the last time, (if that was even possible) as they dragged your shirt up your chest and over your head, and you came apart once more. 

They were practically drooling at the mere sight of your breasts, even as they were still covered, masked with your bra. 

"I haven't seen tits _this_ nice since the last time they released the McRib for more than two seconds," They laughed, their hands harshly groping your chest obviously not giving a shit about if it hurt or not. You sucked air through your teeth. You both slid down onto the floor and just as you were about to stand up, they pushed you back down, frowning.

"That's not how this works," They sang, climbing onto your lap to straddle your hips. "Wait patiently until it's your turn to order!" Their mouth locked onto yours once more, teeth crashing together, theirs were soft and chapped at the same time, and your hands crawled up to their neck, and then you heard the bathroom door opening. You whimpered as their mouth came down to your neck, biting into the skin and they slammed a hand over it, apparently you weren't allowed a break ever.

You waited and listened, but this customer was taking forever, but then you saw the unmistakable horse hairs of a broom and you realized it was the staff. They were coming to clean the bathrooms. And you really didn't feel like getting into trouble with the police over a hot make out session with the owner of the restaurant. But it seemed you wouldn't have to after all when red finally stood up and and held out a hand,

"I think I'm done here, l have work to do, of course... you're always welcome to come back, and remember no matter what you want to believe, our food is _always_..." They said. Realizing the staff member didn't hear that, you gasped with confusion. When you turned to look back at them, they were gone. And you were left alone in a bathroom stall, with three words ringing in your head.

_**Fresh, never frozen.** _

 


End file.
